septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Abel Baudouin
Abel was one of the original crew members, being found by Kura in a tavern when she heard good things about his navigating abilities she soon was eager to pick him up. Soon becoming his best friend the two are almost inseperable. Abel is a depressed male who's true intentions is to seek happiness, whether that happiness is a warm bed, a leg of lamb or a cock up his ass. He is a kind hearted male who will do anything in order to help his loved ones,even if he suffers doing so. Abel is happily married but still strives towards a day when he can walk hand in hand with his partner without judgement. Talents and Skills *His main talent lies in his navigation skills, Being trained up to know the ocean and its maps from the age of 8 and up. He's able to navigate through charted and uncharted waters with relative ease. *He is also an established artist, often sketching and drawing in his free time for references to the things he's seen in his time on the ocean, Mainly preferring drawing creatures and such. *His secondary talent lies in his storytelling, Having a vivid imagination and a godo memory allows him to recall all the sights and creatures he's encoutered over his time on the sea. *He has an excellent memory and tends to never forget little details to events and in doing so has learned a lot of little quirks and favourite things about his crew members. *He's able to play the violin at a basic level, this being due to his home schooling when he was a young prince. *He is able to shoot with precise aim, Long distance weaponry being his forte in battle. *Another of his talents is his intelligence. Using common sense and observing the loactions around him in combat Abel is quick on his feet to piece together strategies during battle or in a quest, this also coming in handy when looking back at his navigational work. *He's a great cook, often making Cinnamon buns for the crew when bored. * After some years of practice Abel has become a talented Necromancer with the help of those around him and intense training. Weapons * One pistol which he solely relies on in combat unless desperate, The pistol was given to him by his first captain when he was aged 11. *A sword given to him the same time he was given the pistol he carries by a previous captain, He carries this in all combat situations should the need arise to use it. *A sword given to him by Kyler, He knows little of the sword itself and was trained extensively to use it. * His summon Fleur, Though magical he will use her if absolutely needed in combat. Combat Skills and Abilities * Relatively good with hand to hand combat, being trained up by those on the ship. *Good aim with his gun, he rarely misses due to a lifetime of practicing his aim on stationary and moving targets. *Prefers using long distance combat, his ability to judge and observe the enemy works better when given time in long distance. *Able to summon the dead using his necromancy abilities. Education and Intellegence Background Abel was home tutored by a private teacher from the age of 5, Despite his time in home education being short in France this is where the foundation for his navigational skills began. Learning basic literacy, mathematics, geography and history at least once a day (Some of his older journal entries even mention this). After leaving Lyons and being forced upon sea he was taught more about the ocean and pirate lore by his close friend and second captain Jaques Dawes. Between then and boarding Septimo he has written all important information down in personal journals or carried books that he had passed down to him on his travels. Goals His personal goal is to find happiness and to one day settle down and make a family that he never had. He also aspires to help his crewmates on their search for happiness and hencefourth made a promise to stay onboard the ship until fulfilling his promise to his best friend. He aspires to wake up and wear a smile without forcing it. In the long term Abel wishes to settle down and try to have a family with his husband. Though he is currently content with life on the ocean he does one day wish to take to land to build a home and see the wonders of the world on two feet. Personality Abel is the friendly red-headed navigator on the ship. Born of French royal blood but forced onto the ocean due to the death of his parents, he has seen the ocean as his home ever since and has only considered land as an option for settling down. Kindhearted and approachable Abel is a simple person looking for happiness for himself and those dear to him however under a friendly exterior lies a fragile boy dealing with the world as it passes him by. He is very sweet and welcoming to those around him, making him someone who is easy to talk to and be open with however personally he finds it difficult to open up to those around him, even his closer friends on the ship. Those who have known him longer or more intimately know of his weaknesses and are also aware of the fragile interior he hides so well with a smile. Nowdays Abel is far more confident and genuine, not often having to hide behind the smile. He now wears his happiness with pride. Weaknesses *Fire, This being due to his mother being publicly burned at the steak for being a witch. Even the smallest of flames can cause him to freeze up and become clearly uncomfortable. *Drowning, Being unable to swim well since an encounter with La serpiente de muerte. Crippled by fear he had to swim to land to survive however since then has been afraid to emmerse himself in the water. *Loved ones, Being someone who closely cherishes those around him this can easily be one of his biggest downfalls. *Badgers, The scar across his chest is from a badger that attacked him when he was 4. Since then he has had a strong dislike for the creatures. *Sirens, Having a long and messy relationship with a siren when he was 18 he has had trust issues with any other sirens met ever since. He is also very vulnerable to a sirens call. * His husband, Abel cares dearly for Fumaii and would take a thousands strikes to keep him safe. Beliefs Abel believes that to obtain true happiness you must strive and work towards it, in having this mindset he has always been a hard worker. He feels that the most powerful weapon a person can have is a strong mind and a pure heart. He also feels that you can never be truthfully lost if you are always seeking adventure. He follows under none of the gods of Morpheus. Appearance Abel is a hybrid of his parents looks, Having blood red hair that was kept short throughout his childhood and crystal blue eyes which he inherited from his mother. He is pale skinned due to often staying out of the sun and even when catching the sun he tends to burn rather than tan. He has a deep distinct scar across his chest given to him when he was 4 after provoking a badger in the castle gardens although he tends to tell people various stories about the scar. He is average heighted and on the skinny side with a little bit of muscle to him from training and such. He often wears feathers from various birds he has encountered over the years in his hair for decoration. Another key feature to his looks are the necklaces he wears, the first being his compass given to him by his first captain when he first became a navigator. He wears this at all times and deems it his good luck charm, He also wears a sharktooth necklace given to him by Sei and occasionally dons a bird skull necklace, the skull is from an albatross. He also wears a beaded bracelet given to him by Kura. He has compass tattoos on his hands to remind him that he is the navigator of his own fate. After gaining his Necromancy abilities his eyes have changed to a light violet colour and his hair has darkened slightly but still maintains its red colour. He also has an ice imp which sits on his shoulder and follows him wherever he goes. He dresses casually in loosely fitting tops paired with black jeans and sturdy boots. Following the completion of paradise realm Abel has shaven part of his hair as well as gaining tattoos and some stubble and chest hair. He wears a purple ring given to him by Fumaii on their wedding day and is often seen fiddling with it when in a good mood. Relationships 'Parents' Camille.png|Abels Mother, Camille. Abels Father, Benjamine.png Mother - Camille Louisa Baudouin: '''Abels Mother, A woman he holds close to his heart and looked up to since he was a young boy. She was kindhearted and open with all she knew however she was burned at the stake publicly due to her practicing witchcraft and being found guilty. He was extremely close with his mother. '''Father - Benjamine Cesar Baudouin: Abels Father, A strong and bold ruler who was relatively distant to Abel however the moments they shared have stayed with him. He was publicly beheaded when unable to keep his promises to his people and prove a worthy leader to them. Husband/Partner Fumaii Harden - Now marries for 3 years and counting, Abel has known him since his time back in France as a young prince and often spent time with him when he wasn't busy with home schooling and built up a strong friendship with him before being forced into an orphanage after the tradgedy surrounding his family. This particular time being when he became more close with Fumaii and opened up to him personally about his concerns for the future. After leaving for sea he would only occasionally rendezvous with him when docking in nearby areas for more personal encounters, keeping this a secret from various crew members. Fumaii has also visited him on a few occasions on board the ship. Upon Fumaii boarding the ship for a longer period of time Abel and him have been associated as a couple but personally he prefers the term partner over boyfriend, feeling it has more of a meaning. He has also made a promise to stay faithful to him when apart.The two were married in a surprise wedding in Italy on June 8th. 'Friendships' Kura Skye Edwards - Someone he considers his best friend, Kura is a close and trusted friend of Abel and his longest standing friendship. The two are inseperable but are no strangers to arguments however Abel always finds comfort in opening up to her when he most needs it, also often making his way up to the roof or to her room with a cinnibun to cheer her up. Jacob Jenkinson - Not as much a closer best friend but still someone Abel cares about, the pair having more of a rough around the edges relationship that often entails teasing eachother. He respects Jacob and thinks quite highly of him but tries to cover it with playful comments and such. Rewind Jenkinson - Again someone he considers a very close friend who he cares about dearly, The two building more of a friendship in recent times. He thinks of her as his equal and often turns to her in times of need but also offers his shoulder to her should she ever need it. Part of his friendship with her was build on his fascination with her and how she works, but regardless of this he see's her as human. Adaline Valenstin - A drinking and eating buddy, someone he can be a lot more lighthearted around. He see's her as a sister figure and makes it part of his duty to always lend a shoulder to cry on when she needs it. At times he feels Ada abandonned the ship but respects her decisions deep down. Calypso Delevista - Though their relationship developed into something a little more complicated, Abel looks to Calypso as a dear friend and someone he can open himself up to. She helped him open up to his views on sirens, though he is still touchy upon the topic. Laura Delaney '''- A newer companion Abel has found, He is fascinated with the young girl and finds her company most enjoyable. He feels that the two share a lot of common interests and he believes Laura holds great capabilities within her for the future. IT HIS BABA. '''Sami Randvei - Sami is a dear and close friend of Abels, The redheads met upon Jaques' ship and shared an instant almost mother-son bond. He cares greatly for her and often looks to her in times of trouble. 'Kyler '- Abel saw Kyler as a close friend, enjoying the company and laughter that he often brought. He often misses the male and hopes that wherever he is, he is happy. Background Born in Lyons, France on the 4th of March 1729. He spent the first 8 years of his life living comfortably in the palace with his parents, being the only child the pair bore and a male he was quickly put into intense homeschooling and ettiquite lessons keeping him quite seperate from his parents and their schedules however the family always made sure to spend sundays together for family bonding purposes. The young prince did however share an incredibly close relationship with his stable boy, Often being dragged off by the older boy he would waste away days in the town with his only companion. He lived with very little disturbance bar the incident when he was 4. Around the age of 8 life in the palace became a little less comfortable, revolution brewing in the villagers due to Abel's father being unable to keep promises and his mother becoming increasingly suspicious of being a witch. The day before the revolution Abel was pulled away from the palace by his stable boy and was convinced to run away with him to avoid a life of royalty, However the two were caught in the stables after confessing their love to each other, this was also the night the young prince lost his virginity and the stable boy was thrown in a cell, sentenced to exile the next day. This uproar finally boiled over after Abels uncle plotted alongside a necromancer in order to bring magic back to the kingdom and gain the throne for himself, Gathering up a revolution and storming the palace before the three were dragged out, Abel being held by a group of villagers while his parents were held in a jail cell overnight for preparation of their public execution. His father was held in the guillotine while his mother was burned at steak, the villagers positioning them so the two had to watch eachother die with Abel watching from the crowd, threatened by the same fate as his parents if he didn't watch till the end. The only person to step forward in protest of the killings was Abel's friend the stable boy, Though his efforts were cut short after Abels uncle shot him dead, Leaving Abel with no more ties to his kingdom. Dragged away from the scene in hysterics and emotional scars he was tossed onto the next ship out of port, having his royal title ripped from him and the throne handed to his uncle. Abel was kept onboard a ship of rough around the edges pirates, Often looting and taking girls captive on board, Though Abel himself was used for navigating and doing all the dirty work, He remained onboard this ship for eight years before the crew took a male hostage, Abel formed a friendship with the captive boy and often spent nights with him in search of company. When he turned sixteen, The ship was attacked out of the blue, Abel taking refuge in the cells with the younger male as the rest of his crew were butchered by what appeared to be the undead Upon discovering that the attack on the ship was for the prisoner Abel had been protecting, he then realised that the attack was being lead by none other than his stable boy, Fumaii. the two were reunited and Abel moved to take passage with his beloved friend. However it was cut short when they docked in England (Regalis) and Fumaii was taken by authorities. Aged 16 Abel was picked up by a group of local sailors, the captain taking a particular interest in his history and deeming him a worthy asset to the ship due to his toughened exterior. This particular captain was called Jaques and is talked about frequently in his journals. Abel continued to live around the English coast on a Jaques smaller ship, with only 7 of them being onboard this ship at its peak. The group also often stayed in bars and such for occasional breaks from the ocean. From this age Abel was taught about navigation and geography by Jaques and frequently mapped out small routes for them to test his abilties. Upon this journey Abel was given his Pistol, Journals, Compass and Sword. He also learned a good portion of his pirate lore knowledge and became a lot less rough on the edges and more of a warm and friendly character. This continued to be Abels lifestyle until October 1747 when the group were sailing nearby La isla de le meurte, and island protected by an abnormally large and powerful sea serpent. Sailing an inch too close the group disturbed the creature of legend and tore into the ship leaving Abel, Jaques and Sami (The ships cook) stranded on the island for a month, Sami, Abel and Jaques barely making it to mainland in time with the help of a swarm of mermaids, Jaques falling deadly ill. Upon making it to shore Sami and Abel spent their time working to earn money to rebuild the ship and get back on the ocean as well as to keep Jaques well attended to. With Abel working days on end to keep Jaques in a warm bed, he became a little more touchy and short tempered. Finally Jaques 'died', Leaving Abel with little money and no company left after Sami decided to settle in Regalis. Deciding the ocean was the only place to take to as home, falling into the hands of a band of rugged pirates. Lurking the ocean for chance of finding loot and treasure and returning their loot to Italy where Abel became romantically involved with a siren named Emile. Emile used Abel for the money he recieved and for sexual favours however she used her Siren charms to keep him willing to give her what she wanted. Upon him declaring true love to him she stole all his belongings of worth and left him when he turned 25, Keeping her curse on him if she needed to feed desperately. During being docked at Italy one day Abel was headhunted by Kura, Being forced to join her ship after her hearing rumours about him being a talented navigator. Abel having no choice but to agree he became the Ships navigator and build a friendship with Kura almost instantly and since joining the ship has become more friendly and kindhearted to all he meets. 1526101_10203920099146716_3338053408088467458_n.jpg 10410539 943837182299825 8051816014105615749 n.jpg Snap_7bpfq6vA2O1360158596.png Snap_lZStKoixyl585504733.png Snap_Vj4dAXwfqQ1556379481.png hyuuuuuuu.jpg Category:Characters Category:AbelOutcast Category:LunaOutcast Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas